


Buzzfeed Unsolved Play Sims (Surprise Proposal)

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed helped them do it, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Poor Ryan, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane is a little shit, Shyan Week 2020, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: "So Shane, what are we gonna be doing today?"He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, looking at the camera with utter confusion, "I'm going to propose....?"You could practically see the camera man face-palm,"No Shane, don't say it like that"* * * * * * *Shane wants to propose to Ryan and in true Buzzfeed fashion; he does it in the form of a BuzzFeed video.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Buzzfeed Unsolved Play Sims (Surprise Proposal)

The scene starts with Shane sitting behind a table with his hands together. His eyes were half open, mouth slightly agape.

_**"So Shane, what are we gonna be doing today?"** _

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, looking at the camera with utter confusion, "I'm going to propose....?"

You could practically see the camera man face-palm, _ **"No Shane, don't say it like that"**_

_Start of video....._

"Hey, guys it's me Shane Madej", Shane started waving to the camera,"for the ones who don't know, one half of the ever so popular -yet _boogus_ _-_ Ghoul Bois. As some of you might know I am dating Ryan Barbara, my paranoid counterpart."

_**"How long have you two been together?"** _

The blonde frowned, scratching his arm as he thought about it, "We met in 2014 when I had came to Buzzfeed and started dating in 2015 and have been together since then so..." , He counted on his fingers, whispering to himself before realization spread across his face.

**_"So how long big guy?"_ **

"Too long, I'll say"

Kelsey laughed, hitting him in the shoulder,"No, but really, me and R- dawg have been together for 5 whole years and I think it's time we take this to the next level", Shane reached in his pocket before pulling out a velvet box and opening it. Inside was silver band with a diamond in the center.

**_"Alright, let's get this show on the road, bring in Ryan"_ **

"Okay", Shane said, quickly pocketed the ring before clapping his large hands together,"let's do this"

* * * * * *

Shane had finally relaxed enough to really get into the Sims game. With Kelsey's assistance, they had not only designed and killed one another, but she had also promised that they'd kill there coworkers another time.

_"Well won't that be something to tell Steven about"_

Ryan's laughter suddenly died as he looked at the screen,"Uh Shane? Why is your dude asking me to marry him?", he asked, only to be even more confused when he didn't reply with the usual quip.

"Sha-", he turned around to investigate the silence, only to find Shane on one knee,"ane?"

Ryan raised a dark brown at his boyfriend,"W- why are you down there?", he asked standing, voice thick with suspension.

Shane took a breath to calm his nerves,"Why do you think, short stack?", He teased trying to relax abit, it was useless considering his hands began to shake. Ryan still didn't speak, even as Kelsey slide past him.

"I- if- if this is some fucking prank Shane", Ryan threatened half-heartedly.

"Far from it, buddy", Shane chuckled, tears in his eyes.

He still didn't seem to believe what was happening, looking at the crew for answers,"Guys..."

"It's not a prank, Ryan", Shane blurted out, fumbling to pull out the velvet box with shaky hands. Ryan clamped his hand over his mouth at the sight of the box, taking a step back only to bump into the table,"W- wh- wha-"

"I know we have our days. You wanna rip my head off, Hot Dogga related or not, but we make it work. Even if we're different; you believe in none sense, I make fun of you for it"

Ryan scoffed at that before Shane cut him off,"Ah ah ah, let me finish", Ryan stopped," _but_ I couldn't think of anyone else who I would allow to drag me across the country to hunt for ghosts and lost treasure with.

"I live for the moments when it's just us with no cameras, when we just chill and watch horror movies while stuffing our mouths with popcorn. And I want to do that with you.... for the rest of my life", At this point, he had gained confidence in his words, stopping his tears just for Ryan to start.

Shane opened the box,"Would you, Ryan Steven Bergera, do me the honor of-"

Ryan didn't waste a single second, suddenly knocking him off his feet,"Yes! Of course you giant idiot",he exclaimed straddled the larger man. The sudden shock of having the air knocked out of him, was replaced with a different shock, "Really?!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "No duh you big idiot!", he agreed, kissing him, "I would love to be the future Ryan Madej"

It was like all the air was finally released from his stringy body. "Alright!", With that, he slid the ring on his finger, making Ryan tear up again,"It's Mr. and Mrs. Sasquatch from now on", Shane joked lacing his hand with his.

He only rolled his eyes,"What did I just get myself into." That made the latter smile, "Too late to back out now, now get off a me. Don't wanna kill me before the wedding, Goldsworth"

Ryan turned bright demon red, "Oh shit sorry", he jumped to his feet offering him his hand, catching a glimpse of the ring in the lights, making them smile.

Shane gladly took it, standing back up at his 6'4 height,"It's official guys! The Ghoul Bois are getting hitched!", he cheered pumping his fist in the air. Ryan ignored his friends hooping and hollering, focusing his attention and his fiance.

* * * * * * * * * *

_**"So Ryan, did you have any idea that Shane was gonna propose?"** _

"No, not at all", the small man shook his head, Shane holding him from behind, "I just thought we were gonna be doing lame things for the internet again", he said, looking at he and Shane's entwined hands.

_**"You excited about planning your big day?"** _

Realization dawned on them both, "Gosh, I don't have a single idea; with the new season of Unsolved, and now I have a wedding to plan", Ryan looked down in disbelief, "I don't even know how I'm gonna be able to plan all this"

Shane suddenly pulled back, "Why not get married on our bridge?!", he suggested, beaming at the idea. Ryan's eyes went wide as he eyed his fiance, "I _will_ divorce you", he threatened.

Shane didn't even seem phased, kissing his cheek, "Awe c'mon, just think about it, Shane and Ryan's Bridge... ** _Shyan's_** ** _Bridge_**!"


End file.
